


Jack Frost Should Not Qualify as a Small Fry

by aHostileRainbow



Series: Mostly BAMF: A Collection of Small Fries Kicking Ass (Literally or Figuratively) [2]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: BAMF Jack Frost, Gen, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 09:44:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6699913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aHostileRainbow/pseuds/aHostileRainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...and here's why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jack Frost Should Not Qualify as a Small Fry

For a moment more, Jack looked exactly as Aster expected the young, desperately lonely winter sprite to feel faced with Pitch Black: horrified and worried, biting through tightly-pressed blue lips. Then Aster looked again.

Jack's lips were pressed and bitten, he was horrified, he was worried, but underlying all of that was a fury he hadn't expected. He had been trying to think up a way to get them both out of this mess, but now he realized, Jack wasn't worried about himself or even Pitch - just Aster. He was horrified by the chains on Aster, the wounds, but not by their source or its nearness to himself. And his lips...they were still blue, but Aster noticed that the blood beginning to stain them was very dark and the teeth unfamiliar and _sharp_.

Their eyes met. For the first time in decades, Aster recalled that Jack was technically dead. He had drowned, young and hungry for life, love, family. Jack's eyes were still blue and beautiful, but for once, the light sparking off of that blue seemed sinister, hinting at the depths of ravenous, bitter fury beneath. Suddenly, Aster remembered that Jack once seeded a blizzard that consumed continents.

Jack looked at Pitch and smiled.

"Hello Boogeyman. Because we've never met, I'm going to give you the benefit of the doubt here. That, in chains over there, is my friend Aster. My only friend."

Jack's smile widened, sharp and sweet, and somehow Aster wasn't even surprised that Pitch Black, ancient king of drama that he was, didn't interrupt.

"My name is Jack Frost. The only person to ever care about Jack Frost has been E. Aster Bunnymund. I suspect you will care more about my title: Winter. Oh good." Pitch's skin had always been sallow, but as Aster watched the scene, shocked silent, the other spirit went moon pale.

"I'm so glad we can understand each other, Pitch. Because I really wouldn't have cared about you or your plans. Much as I dislike crying children, I do understand that fear is necessary to keep them safe. But you've touched the only person I would cheerfully kill for, so we're going to have to compromise.

"You remove those chains and let Aster leave in peace and I won't make you wish for death. Do it quickly and I won't even show you all the ways ice can be creatively applied to solve the problem of immortality."

Pitch seemed frozen to his spot and Aster didn't need to smell it to recognize terror from the King of Fear. Jack's smile somehow widened further.

"Release him. Now. And for making him bleed, your suffering will be brief. Take another minute and it will never end."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know, man. Somehow inspired by: [Weather Phenom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156844), and the rest of my crazy RotG bookmarks in the latest binge.


End file.
